Laper
by Kuroai1013
Summary: "Bang, laper." Satu perempatan muncul di jidat Aiolos. / Summary gagal.
**Saint Seiya** (c) Kurumada Masami

A/N : Pengalaman saya sendiri yang kelaparan bersama kakak saya, tapi gak buat scene yang di bawah. Fic ini murni imajinasi nyeleneh Author yang kekurangan asupan :3

* * *

"Bang, laper."

Satu perempatan muncul di jidat Aiolos.

"Nunggu bentar lagi, Lia. Bentar lagi juga Mu sampe ke Sanctuary."

"Ya tapi laper." Rengek adiknya lagi, kemudian dengan seenak udel melempar buku jurnal kakaknya ke sembarang tempat. "Kau kira yang laper cuma dirimu?"

"Lapeeeeeer baaaaaaang."

Aiolos memijat kepalanya. Argh, kenapa Mu dan Aphrodite lama sekali? Aiolos cukup curiga jika Mu diajak keliling pasar dulu oleh Aphrodite untuk menggoda siapapun di sana.

"Tunggu sebentar, ya." Katanya, berusaha sabar. Sedikit tidak tega saat adiknya menyingkap baju coklatnya hanya sekedar mengelus perut keroncongnya. "Apa selapar itu?"

"Ho'oh. Abang kuat ya, sampai tengah hari ini setelah ke pacuan kuda masih belum keroncongan." Lirik adiknya malas ke arah Aiolos yang sedang menulis sesuatu, mungkin laporan misinya.

Kruuuuk

"Ah, kita senasib." Sambung adiknya saat mendengar bunyi lirih dari perut sang kakak.

'Sialan kalian!' rutuk sang kakak pada dua saint yang ditugasi belanja.

Aiolos harus jaga image. Meski marah dan lapar, Saint Sagittarius itu tetap sabar dan tidak berubah buas. Apalagi di ruangannya hanya ada dia dan adiknya. –eh bentar kenapa berubah jadi naik ratting gini-

"Aaaaaaahh...lapeeer Oooooouhh, perut guee ada bayinya ya? Kok ini gerak-gerak. Baaaaaaang lapeeeeeer," rengeknya.

"Lia, berhenti mengeluarkan suara 'Ah oh' mu itu. Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi."

"Tapi kita sama-sama laper baaang, kenapa gak kita satukan suara aja, sapa tau Mu sama Aphrodite denger."

Aiolos menggulung perkamennya. Benar juga, percuma dia menulis laporan dengan perut kosong. Tapi koor karena kelaparan bukanlah gayanya. "Gini aja, kita _jan ken_ , yang kalah masak bahan seadanya di dapur. Setuju?"

"Oke!"

"JAN...KEN!"

Aiolos Batu

Aiolia gunting

"KAKAK CURANG!"

"Curang dari mana? Udah sana masak!"

"Nggg.." Aiolia menjawabnya dengan dengungan, baru kali ini caranya itu tidak bisa menggoyahkan jiwa 'kakak ngalah' milik abangnya ketika si abang sama-sama kelaperan.

Aiolos menghela nafas, dia mengacak rambut emas adiknya. Lalu mencubit pipi adiknya, menyuruh dengan lembut kepada adiknya untuk memasak. Sebenarnya ada 2 alasan kenapa Aiolos meminta _jan ken_. Jika dia kalah, setidaknya dia bisa mengalihkan perhatian rasa laparnya dengan memasak, meski dia sendiri tidak tahu harus masak apa, dapurnya kosong mlompong, ajaib jika dia bisa menemukan beberapa makanan. Jika dia menang, dia bisa mengerjakan laporannya sementara Aiolia tidak menganggunya dengan rengekan karena anak itu pasti sibuk memasak, mungkin lebih sibuk mencari sisa bahan ketimbang masak.

"Terus masak apa, bang? Ini Cuma ada pisang sama mayonaise."

Hah? Pisang dan mayonaise?

"Dari mana kau menemukan.."

"Di dalam kantong kresek item di rak bawah. Meski udah berdebu tapi belum expired." Balas adiknya. "Aku heran kenapa abang nyimpen makanan kepisah gitu, deket peralatan mandi pula."

"Serah kamu."

Keputusan yang buruk Aiolos. Kau lupa bahwa adikmu tidak bisa menggunakan dapur dengan benar.

.

"Hey, Dite, masih lama si kita muter-muter di pasar?" tanya Mu, yang sejak dua jam lalu membuntuti pisces itu. "Salahin Athena-sama yang nitip barang langka ini!"

Mu mendesah, dia udah laper! Pengin cepet pulang trus masak makanan apa gitu biar perutnya gak dangdutan. Dia saja bisa seperti ini meski tadi sudah makan satu roti, bagaimana dengan teman-temannya yang belum makan apapun?

"Ini sudah tengah hari."

"Iya gue tauk. Udahlah mending kita lanjut nyari!"

"Apa si yang lagi dicari sama kita?" tanya Mu akhirnya, rasa kepo pada secarik kertas yang dipegang Aphro sudah terlalu besar.

"Minuman homo."

"HAH?"

"Lah ya emang ada gitu di sini? Makannya sejak tadi gue diketawain sama pedagang minuman! Apalagi gw belanjanya sama elu!"

Mu shock. Apaa-apaan itu?

"Dasar dewi sinting, mintanya yang aneh-aneh!" rutuk Saint Pisces.

"Eh, Aphro, mending kita balik deh. Dari pada kita kelaperan di sini, mending kita kena hukum nginclongin tangga Sanctuary tapi perut kita isi." Kata Mu akhirnya. Aphro menyerah juga akhirnya, sepertinya Mu versi kelaparan terlalu mencengangkan jika terus berlanjut. Sekuat apapun mereka sebagai gold saint, mereka tetap kalah dengan yang namanya rasa lapar.

"Oke deh balik. Kita antar belanjaan titipan ini ke kuil-kuil dulu."

"Sip."

.

"Kuil Leo kosong, mungkin Lia lagi di kuil kakaknya." Kata Mu cepat, terlihat sekali dia ingin segera sampai di kuilnya sendiri dan berkutat di dapur.

"Kita ke kuil Sagitarius."

Tidak heran jika Sanctuary sepi. Hampir semua kuil sunyi karena penghuninya terlalu lemah untuk bergerak. Sanctuary dilanda kelaparan hanya karena Athena lupa membuat jadwal belanja untuk bulan ini, Goldies juga terlalu sibuk sama misi sampai lupa soal jadwal kampret itu, di mana ada kebijakan yang gak kalah kampret yaitu 'kebutuhan pokok hanya boleh dibeli oleh yang sedang jadwal.' Kita semua tahu bagaimana bijaknya Athena menggunakan uangnya. Karena kepepet, untunglah Aphrodite dan Mu mau berangkat, meski lemahnya sama kayak yang lain.

"Ai-"

 _"Aaaaaaaaah...baaaaaang."_

"Wtf?"

Mu dan Aphrodite menjatuhkan belanjaan titipan untuk kuil Sagitarius dan Leo di depan kuil Sagitarius. Apa yang tadi mereka denger?

 _"Baang..Lia udah gak kuaaaat. Kurang cepeeet aaaaaaah..."_

 _"Iya sabar, nunggu bentar lagiiiiii, Liaaaa."_

"Mu? Lu tau gak kira-kira mereka lagi ngapain?"

Mu Speechless.

 _"Sialaaan, abang pindah bentar! Berat, ouch!"_

 _"Gak bisa, ugh! Kakimu ngalangiiin!"_

 _"Baaang...Aaaaah sakit nih."_

 _"Sabar, bentar lagi juga."_

 _"Tapi baaaaang...L-lia...Aaaaaah sakit baaaang."_

 _"Sabar sayang, sabar deh. Abangmu juga gak tahan."_

 _"Baaaaaang."_

BRAK

"WOY KALIAN NGAPAIN?"

Seperti adegan di film-film saat seorang istri menangkap basah suaminya sedang anuan dengan selingkuhannya. Aphrodite hampir saja menjatuhkan rahangnya, abaikan Mu yang OOC akut, author gak tahan. "Kalian-"

Aiolia menutup matanya, terlalu lemah untuk berbicara, sepertinya suaranya juga habis karena berteriak-teriak. Aiolos hanya melirik ke arah pintu, lalu menyeka keringat tanpa melakukan gerakan yang berarti. Dia tahu dua temannya sudah sampai. Niatnya untuk masak berubah, apalagi dapurnya telah _amburadul ra nggenah_ karena ulah adiknya.

"Hey, aku kira-"

"Taruh saja di belakang pintu." Ujar Aiolos lemah. Aphrodite mengangguk, tapi belum mau undur diri dari kuil Sagitarius. Dia masih shock.

Shock karena dua kembar itu, yang tadi dia pikir sedang iya-iyaan ternyata sedang lemas bersama di sofa karena satu alasan,

Kelaparan.

"BAAAANG LAPER! MANA MAKANANNYA?!"

Akhirnya Lia sampai di ujung kesabaran, dia mengeluarkan 'Lightning Plasma' yang membuat Aphrodite dan Mu lari tunggang langgang.

Satu hal yang tidak akan pernah Goldies lupakan sejak hari itu. Jangan meremehkan jadwal belanja, Athena gak akan mau ngluarin duit buat menuhin kebutuhan belanja sendiri-sendiri. Harus nitip lewat salah satu dari mereka buat ke pasar, karena dari titipan yang tertulis itulah Athena bisa menyortir mana yang kira-kira bener butuh, dan mana yang nggak. Benar-benar dewi yang suka berhemat.

Kini tiba saatnya bagi Aphrodite menyerahkan kantong belanja untuk dewinya.

"Athena-sama, ini..."

"Kau bawa minumannya?"

DEG

Tau saja sang dewi kalau Aphrodite tidak mendapatkan pesanan yang satu itu.

"Maaf, tidak ada. Lagi pula saya tidak tau seperti apa minuman yang anda pesan."

"Lihat Tv ku!" perintah Athena. Aphrodite nurut. Layar tipis itu menampilkan sebuah iklan minuman jus jeruk yang tampak menggoda selera, apalagi saat panas-panas begini. Aphrodite menggeleng pelan. Yang membuatnya heran, kenapa Athena menyebut itu sebagai minuman homo padahal mereknya N*tri S*ri?

"Kenapa anda menyebutnya minuman homo? Maaf?"

"Karena di situ, kan Jeruk makan Jeruk! Homo dong!"

"Ah...begitu." Aphrodite sweatdroop

"Kau dan Mu dihukum membersihkan semua tangga di Sanctuary dari atas sampai bawah!"

Aphrodite yakin Mu akan bersifat OOC lagi jika dia memberitahu apa itu minuman homo.

Omong-omong, Athena dapat Tv itu dari mana?

ENDING

Ada yang mau review ngaco ini?


End file.
